


Second floor windows

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Written for the prompt "First Fight"





	Second floor windows

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't decide what they would actually fight about, and whether or not it would be angsty or silly, so I decided on this instead. Hope it works!

The sight that greeted Kurt and Blaine as they approached the steps of Windsor House would have made anyone nervous, but to Windsor pros such as themselves, it seemed extra suspicious. A large majority of Windsor students were strewn across the front lawn of the house. Most of them were busying themselves with standard outdoor activities, but the steps leading up to the main doors were occupied by the usual troublemakers of the house, which automatically had Kurt and Blaine on high alert. Their suspicions only increased the closer they got, when they were able to identify the discomfort and anxiousness evident on their friends’ faces.

“Hey guys…what’s going on?” Blaine greeted them with slight apprehension as he and Kurt came to a stop at the bottom of the stone steps.

“Is the house getting fumigated again? I told you we shouldn’t have let Drew and Satoru get an ant farm.” Kurt sighed deeply; silently hoping whatever disaster they had missed would leave his wardrobe unharmed.

Evan nudged David forward slightly, who cleared his throat awkwardly before turning to Blaine, “No…it’s Reed and Shane.”

Blaine looked around the boys curiously, “Where are they, anyway? They were supposed to meet us after their date.”

When no one answered Ethan nudged Wes forward also, who turned back to glare at the Twins before he continued, “They’re inside. We’re…giving them some privacy.”

Kurt made a sound of disgust and headed up the stairs, “They aren’t doing it in the common room again, are they? I thought Charlie made it _very_ clear that they had to _at least_ make it to their dorm rooms before any clothes came off.” He reached for the door handle and had a foot inside before the calls from the other boys registered with his senses.

“No, Kurt, wait-!”

“ _Oh, you think I’m selfish? Well at least I can stand up to my own parents and don’t obey their every dam request!_ ”

“ _Don’t you dare bring my mother into this!_ ”

Kurt immediately retreated, closed the door tightly and turned to face the others with a frightened expression.

Ethan sighed heavily and gave Kurt a sad look, “We think they are having their first fight.” Evan nodded solemnly beside him.

Blaine looked up and scanned the second floor windows with a concerned expression. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear muffled yelling coming from behind them. “How long have they been like this?”

Wes shrugged slightly and aimlessly gestured at the door, “They came back from their date and stormed straight upstairs. The arguing started not long after, and they just got steadily louder.”

“None of us really felt comfortable sitting downstairs and listening in, but we didn’t want to go too far either. In case they needed us.” David continued.

Dwight, who was perched carefully on the windowsill and looking very unsettled, looked right at Blaine as he spoke up quietly, “I didn’t want to leave in case they hurt each other.”

It would have been heart-warming to see the boys so concerned about Windsors favourite couple, if it weren’t for the circumstances. They were obviously unsure what to do about the situation: were fidgeting nervously and casting frequent worried glances between each other and the doors, but no one made any moves to do anything other than sit and wait for the yelling to quieten.

“It can’t be that bad, surely?” Blaine asked hopefully as he made his way up to join Kurt, “It must be something silly.”

David maintained a steady, deadpan expression directed at Blaine as he reached out and opened the door just enough that the voices inside became intelligible.

“ _Why don’t you just go off and find Micah if that’s how you really feel, then? I’m obviously never going to live up to him!_ ”

“ _You’re right. Micah would never act like such a brat!_ ”

“ _I’m a brat?! I’m not the one who-_ ”

Blaine visibly winced as David closed the door again, and dragged a hand across his face. “Alright, how do we deal with this? We can’t let them scream at each other like that for any longer.”

“Yeah, one of them is gonna say something they really regret, if they haven’t done so already.” Kurt agreed.

The walkie talkie attached to Evan’s belt crackled slightly before Han’s voice came through. “I could turn on the sprinkler system? Make them evacuate the dorm, at least get them out of each other’s space.”

In one swift lunge Kurt had grabbed the walkie and was hissing down to Han, “Don’t you dare turn on those sprinklers, Hansel Westwood. _My clothes_ are in that room too y’know!”

“How’d you know they were in your room?” Han answered, but Kurt was already passing the walkie back to Evan and turning to Blaine.

“He has a point though I guess. We need to separate them for a while. Let them cool off and figure out what happened.”

Blaine nodded in agreement, “We going in?”

Kurt stood up straighter, squared his shoulders, and placed a hand on the door. “We’re going in.”

“Tell them we’re here to talk, and that we love them.” Dwight said quietly, still looking awfully anxious.

“Well, more accurately, tell _Reed_ we love him. Sorry Blaine, but if Shane is at fault here, we’re gonna kick his ass.” Wes said definitively.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna kick his ass regardless.” Blaine muttered as Kurt opened the door, braced for more yelling.

“ _You know what, just get out. Get out of my room!_ ”

“ _What? This is my room! You get out!_ ”

“ _Whatever! I’m done with you!_ ”

“ _Great! Me too!_ ”

Two sets of doors slammed open and closed by the time Kurt and Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs. Blaine sighed deeply and turned to Kurt as the climbed to the second floor together. “You want Shane or Reed?”

“I think I’ll take Reed. You share the Anderson gene, maybe you’ll be able to get through to him.” Kurt replied casually.

Blaine laughed hollowly. “Somehow I doubt that will come in handy here.”

It was Kurt’s turn to sigh as they reached the landing, and split off to their chosen doors. They both knocked lightly, and in perfect unison, received matching blubbering responses.

“ _Leave me alone!_ ”

Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile when Kurt shrugged slightly, and both breached their respective barricades at the same time.

The doors closed a lot softer this time around.


End file.
